


【星昴】逃跑计划番外——COOKPAD 之 绿豆饭团

by greenlemonsky



Category: Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22585240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlemonsky/pseuds/greenlemonsky
Relationships: Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru
Kudos: 7





	【星昴】逃跑计划番外——COOKPAD 之 绿豆饭团

逃跑计划的番外，不定期掉落的日常，因为一直都很喜欢这对和食物有关的文，所以决定做成COOKPAD系列。

严重OOC注意。

NC17注意。

本系列极不正经，完全放飞自我，建议和逃跑系列正文分开食用。

_________________________________

3:45 PM 金曜日

“嗯，那就做绿豆饭团好了。”

昴流蹲下身，小心地取出盛着绿豆的储藏罐，就这样决定了明天的早餐食谱。

待在家里恢复身体的这段时间里，他开始有意识地培养自己分担家务事的能力。毕竟，看着星史郎先生在每天为工作劳碌之余还要照顾家里的大小事务，让他感到非常地过意不去。

——如果能够尽快去找份工作就好了。但星史郎坚持要让他在家里彻底把身体养好，之后再一同商定昴流或者重新念大学或者继续工作的事情。

洗衣和打扫都很快上手了，料理却失败了好几次，上次好不容易做出来的味增汤也是，明明是按照配方来的，但汤里却夹带着豆腐的酸味。

“没关系，那就从更基础的开始好了。要不，就饭团怎么样？”

他年上的恋人这样安慰道。

昴流一边回想着料理书上的制作步骤，一边开始忙碌起来。将适量的绿豆倒入玻璃碗内，冲洗干净后浸泡在水中——绿豆太硬，要浸泡整夜之后，明早才能放入电饭煲中和大米一起蒸熟。

捏成绿豆饭团之后，再拌上一份从超市里买来的杂鱼生切，配上即冲的味增汤，这样也勉强能算得上是一份简单但完整的早餐了。

现在的自己，只能做到这种程度的料理而已。

他咬了咬下唇。

真不甘心呐。

把储藏罐放回橱柜内，昴流直起身来检视着玻璃碗里泡着的绿豆粒。绿色的小颗粒紧靠着彼此，安静地躺在碗底，碧绿的颜色映在透明的碗壁上。他举起碗，逆着阳光轻轻摇晃了一下，有几颗瘪掉的空壳慢慢漂浮至水面，被一一仔细地剔除出去。

客厅打开的电视机里传来主持人突然变大的声音。

“哎？能让伤痕消失的温泉？这是有特异功能的温泉吗？”

“嗯，镇上有一位老爷爷，身上有做过手术的伤口，泡温泉二十年之后，伤疤的颜色会变淡了呢！你看对比照片...”

“呜哇，真的！可是...二十年？这样的说法对游客来说没什么参考价值吧？”

“哎，的确...可是除此之外的卖点，真的也想不出来啊...”

“什么啊你，这也算是旅游局的人能说出来的话吗？”

接着传来观众哈哈大笑的声音，昴流浸在水里的指尖却不由得颤动了一下。

今天早上发生的事情闯入了他的脑海。

迷迷糊糊地醒来的时候，发现自己被星史郎先生拥在怀里，脸颊紧贴着男人的胸膛，两个人的身体正以极其亲密的姿势紧贴在一起——意识到这一点的时候他的脸就刷地红了起来。

但他没有马上挣脱开来——有不容置疑的幸福感和安全感从肌肤相贴的地方一层一层地涌上来，他保持不动，静静地体味着这份新奇而珍贵的感受。

然后他看到了。

在男人睡衣衣襟略微散开的地方，左胸的位置，那深色的，形状可怖的疤痕，露出了狰狞的一角。

在那个瞬间他呼吸一窒，心脏仿佛停止跳动，血液逆流，潜伏在过去阴影里的恐惧再次向他袭来，如怪兽般撕碎一切，吞噬他眼前的光明。

他突然意识到，在他来到这里之后的这些日子里，星史郎对他一直都极为克制，除了拥抱亲吻之外，从未有过进一步的身体动作。而这，也许并不仅仅是出于对他身体状况的体谅。

过去发生过的一切，仍真实地存在着，并仍横亘在两人之间。

那一刻，他的心里涌起奇异的失落感，还有股对他而言极为陌生的冲动。

那是.......

就在这时，门铃响了。

啊，今天这么早就回来了吗？

昴流放下玻璃碗，转身在毛巾上擦干双手，然后跑向玄关。

虽然动作镇定，但他还是鲜明地感觉到了，有个气球在心中逐渐膨胀的感觉。

想见到他。

他打开门。

“星史……哎？”

门口站着一个陌生的女人，年纪大约五六十岁上下，正鞠躬向他问好。

9:30 PM 金曜日

“昴流君？”

星史郎关掉电视，转过头看向身旁的昴流，年轻人的整个身体迷迷糊糊地倒向他，闭上的双眼和垂下的头都表明这家伙已经在不知什么时候睡着了。

“真是的……果然还是太勉强了吧，家务什么的……”

星史郎放下遥控器，熟练地将人打横抱起来，朝卧室走去。

被塞进被子里的时候，昴流无意识地蹭了蹭枕头，逸出一个柔软的鼻音。男人随之俯身，抬手轻轻拂开他散乱的额发，年轻人微微颤动的睫毛不经意间扫过他的掌心，月光下仿佛蠢蠢欲动的小夜蛾。

静谧的夜里，男人温热干燥的手掌慢慢向下，指尖划过年轻人挺直秀气的鼻梁，拇指指腹从左到右地轻轻擦过那微微张开的淡色双唇。

然后他皱起眉头。

呼吸有点发烫，难道是发烧了么？

仔细看，年轻人白皙的脸颊上的确浮现出浅淡的红晕。他的吐息也不甚平静，在静夜里听来竟然有几丝紊乱。

星史郎在床沿坐下，探身吻上昴流的额头，感到棉被里的身体突然猛烈地颤动了一下。

温度并没有升高，可是额际渗出的汗珠让他有点担心。

“好好休息吧，我今晚去客房睡。”

他安抚地拍了拍昴流的肩，又将棉被拉高了一些，将被角妥帖地掖好。正要起身离去，身形却突然一滞。

昴流的手在扯住了他的衣角。

月光下他抬眼望去，年轻人的双眼仍紧闭着，似乎仍在熟睡中。

只一瞬，男人的眼神里有深色的暗光涌动，然后在他唇边凝成一个意味不明的笑容。星史郎再度在床沿坐了下来，捉住昴流的手，将衣料从中轻轻拉出。然后凑到他的耳边，轻轻说道：

“睡吧，明早我来叫你。”

随着卧室的门在男人身后被轻轻关上，昴流在黑暗中睁开了双眼。

他那颗刚刚疯狂跳动的心脏突然忽地一下空虚起来，仿佛一只荡空的秋千。悬在半空中的什么一下子消散了，周身沸腾着呼啸奔流的血液也慢慢在黑暗中冷却下来。

只有方才被男人的气息灼伤的右耳烧起来一样地发烫。仿佛水面的波纹一般，那鲜明的感觉从右耳传递到脸颊，到脖颈……引发他一阵阵不能自控的颤抖。

他脑海中那陌生又热切的冲动却在这片黑暗中变得愈加清晰。

他翻了个身，几不可闻地叹了口气，挫败地将快要烧起来的脸埋进柔软的枕头。

4:05 PM 金曜日

时间拨回到当天下午。

昴流打开门，带着询问的表情看向站在门外的女人。

“啊，那个……请问，这里……樱塚先生的住所么？”

“啊，是的。请问您是……？”

女人直起身子，微笑地看着他：“我是这幢公寓的业委会委员，我姓千濑，以后，还请多多关照了。”

哦，电视上所说的高级公寓，的确都会有个什么业委会之类的组织——话说，星史郎先生租的，竟然是这么高级的公寓吗？

然而还不等他理清脑内的思绪，女人看他的眼神却突然一亮。

“啊啦啊啦，你果然是皇先生吧.......怎么样，伤势都痊愈了吗？那天晚上可是把综合病院的急诊室忙得够呛呢。”

“唉？”

原来，千濑女士的女儿就在急诊室工作。那天女儿回家，便向家人说起了前一天夜里在急诊室值班时的见闻。

“我从没见过那样骇人的送诊场面。”

在东京都综合病院已经工作九年的女儿这样回忆。

黑夜里，浑身是血的男子抱着毫无生气的年轻人闯入医院急诊室，粘稠的血顺着他的衣角接连不断地淌下来。男子面色惨白，唯一的左眼闪着异样慑人的红光，仿佛不似这个世界的人，而是自地狱闯入人间的修罗。

“我来自另一个世界，”那男子用骇人的眼神一眨不眨地盯着医生，嘴角浮起一丝诡异的笑：“不过，如果你们救不活这个人的话，那么这个世界，也没有什么存在的必要了。”

他身上沾染的鲜血让他这句话竟然真有几分冰冷肃杀的威慑力。

值班护士第一个反应过来，伸手指挥旁边的人将氧气面罩和担架迅速拿过来。

可是，离得近了才发现，和说话的语气很不相衬的是，男人抱着青年的双手一直在微微颤抖。

“大概，是很重要的人吧。”

下班之后的护士回忆起这一幕，最后这样笃定地下了结论。

“但是，由于没能提供必要的身份证件，所以在进行了紧急处理后，并且得到医生保证说已经脱离性命危险的情况下，樱塚先生就把皇先生你带回家来自己照顾了。”

被迎进客厅的千濑女士坐在沙发上，客气地品尝着昴流端来的红茶。

“想必很辛苦呢，那么重的伤...”

“嗯，星史郎先生他...”

“唉？我说的是皇先生你啊——很辛苦吧？不过看你的气色，应该是恢复得不错。”

“啊，还好...谢谢。”

昴流有些慌乱地回答道，同时感到自己的脸颊开始发烫。

女人的眼神突然地闪烁了一下，然后在面上浮起一个了然的微笑。

“我就住在1203室，有任何需要帮忙的话，随时来找我就行。”

说着，她站了起来。

“那么，就不打扰了。”

回想到这里的昴流不由得拉过被子蒙住头，被闷住的整片黑暗里只剩下自己的呼吸声格外鲜明。

我...竟然如此渴望着...

他的心还在咚咚跳着，仿佛要蹦出喉咙，他望着窗外如水的月光，那股陌生的冲动还在心底奔涌，让他睡意全无。

7:05 AM 土曜日

他被男人轻柔的动作唤醒了。

男人的指尖插入他的发丝，轻轻捋动着，金色的瞳在近得不能再近的距离里对上他的眼。

昨天徘徊在自己体内的那股冲动感又翻涌了上来。

早晨时分的阳光穿过窗帘的隙缝，照在他的眼睛里，他只能微微眯起眼睛试图看清逆光中男人的脸，感觉到灼热的视线停留在自己的脸上。

但他没有扭头避开这一切，相反地，他带着不顾一切的冲动，试图看进男人闪着金色光芒的眼底，似乎毫不在乎地要将自己全部的心意都袒露给那个人。

他突然开口，为那情感寻找一个出口。

“我爱你” ，他听见自己这样说。

阳光下，空气中的微粒闪烁跳跃着，刺痛他的眼，但他没有移开视线。

“我知道”，男人俯下身子，几乎是贴着他的耳边呢喃。

“昴流君，你告诉过我的，忘了吗？”

他的声音里还残留着一丝刚睡醒时的沙哑，他柔软的睡衣布料拂过他的皮肤，让昴流的心仿佛被羽毛轻轻搔过。

然后他仰起头，感到阳光爬上眼睫，散成金色的光斑。

“可是，说想看这个时候的我的样子的，不是星史郎先生你吗？”

男人撑起身，略带惊讶地看向他，年轻人的眼睛里澄澈透明，在那深处，温柔和眷恋清晰可见，仿佛水底的石子，在水面的波动下隐隐发光。

“好想看看昴流君现在的样子。”  
在那个漆黑的夜里，谁的手指曾经划过谁的皮肤。

那些从未说出口的情感，每一个细小的波纹晃动的样子，都仿佛如在眼前。

他的手指揪住被角，忍住把脸藏起来的冲动，不顾那里正在爬升的温度，回应着男人的视线，看见细小的火花在男人的眼睛里炸开，然后那瞳色一点一点转深。

男人再度俯下身来，直接吻住了他的唇。

他慢慢放松自己，微微启唇，感到男人温暖的唇摩擦着自己的，然后有舌尖擦过自己的口腔上颚，让他的脊椎划过一阵电流。

“原来昴流君下定决心想要做的事情，就是这个？”

在亲吻的间隙，男人用含混不清的声音轻轻在他耳边低语着，滚烫的气息带起他轻微的战栗。

“嗯，我一直想要...跟你说...”

他伸出手去，轻轻触碰着那人左胸的伤痕，轻柔地摩挲着，感到男人的身体突然有一瞬的僵硬。

想要反复、反复、再反复地向他确认心意，向他允诺全部的一切。

不管在任何世界的任何时间、任何角落，不管他们之间曾经发生过什么……自己的心情都从未改变……

昨晚，差点就脱口而出了，但不知什么原因，他没能说出口……

然后还不待昴流反应过来，男人就猛地俯下身来，年轻人胸前的敏感处陡然被潮湿的舌尖掠过，他猝不及防地绷直了身体，不受控地发出一声惊呼。

“真狡猾啊，昴流君。”

“哎？...唔！”

另一侧的敏感点被齿尖恶劣地轻轻咬住又放开，阳光在眼前炸开，他的身体开始发烫。

“该怎么惩罚你呢...”

男人的湿润温暖的嘴唇继续往下，昴流感到自己的思考能力渐渐离开了自己。

“又或者，该怎么奖励你呢？”

嘴唇来到他的小腹，那里随着他急促的呼吸正猛烈起伏着，柔软轻薄的布料被轻松摘下，早已挺立的欲望弹跳着离开了束缚。

“唔...星史郎..先生...”

他终于撑不住，抬起手臂试图遮住脸上的表情，却被男人制住了手腕，强迫他抬起脸正视着他。

“说要我看昴流君表情的，不是昴流君自己吗...”

“我不是...这个意思...唔...”

他慌乱地摇头，试图解释，却被男人带着薄茧的手握住了致命的部分，呼吸为之一窒。

阳光下，完全暴露在男人视线中的羞耻感让他变得更加敏感，全身的肌肤微微起伏着。泛上了一层不均匀的淡淡粉红色。

然后男人温柔沙哑的嗓音再次抚摸过他的耳廓。

“可以吗，昴流君？”

他温热的手掌捉住昴流微微颤抖的手心，安抚似的摩挲着。

他突然感到心底涌起一股酸涩的眩晕，那个二十岁的成年礼之夜，男人也曾这样在漆黑的夜里试图安抚自己，同时耐心地等待自己的回应。

他所爱的人一直都是如此温柔。

这样的认知让他的眼眶里有水汽浮上来，眼眶突然泛红。然后他突然伸直手臂，在男人反应过来之前，拉下他的领子，抬起头与他亲吻。

男人低低地笑了，深沉的笑意在喉头滚动，仿佛隐约响起的春雷，昭示着什么新事物的到来。

“不准后悔哦。”

男人迅速掌握了主动，加深了这个吻，唇齿缠绵间，昴流感到下身被毫不犹豫地握住，然后是有节奏的撸动，他被亲吻得缺氧的大脑失去了挣扎的意识，快感从下方一波波地沿着脊椎席卷而上，他开始不自觉地随之一下下地挺腰，身体正在失去控制，男人的舌头恶意地撬开他的唇，不由自主的呻吟声和银丝一起溢出他的口腔。

他的手无意识地攥紧了身下早已变得凌乱不堪的床单，脚背绷直，脚趾尖蜷缩起来，那节奏还在继续，仿佛一列加速的火车正不顾一切地飞驰向不可知的终点。他白皙的脖子高高仰起，仿佛濒死的天鹅，一滴汗珠随着这样美妙的弧度滚动跌落，折射出窗外开始变得炫目的日光。但此刻显然没有人能顾不上这些。有白光在他的视野的尽头浮动，大地开始震颤，眼前的世界开始出现裂缝，一块块分崩离析，但还不够——一切正在加速，冲向失控的终点。

高潮来临的时候昴流发出了一声惊骇的叫喊，那一切都来得太为猛烈，将他眼前的一切尽数撞碎，成为齑粉。白浊的液体弄脏了床单和星史郎先生的手，但男人满不在意似的举起手来，放在唇边舔了舔，嘴角翘起一抹恶劣的笑容看向他。

“不要...”

昴流的脸颊红得要烧起来，在举起手臂遮住脸的企图再度失败后仓皇地闭上了眼睛。汗水在长长的眼睫上闪动着，高潮的余韵还在，他的身体仍微微颤抖着，覆上了一层均匀的晶莹的薄汗。

星史郎的手慢慢松开他刚刚释放过的部分，缓慢而坚定地移向后方。

最敏感的地方被指尖顶住的时候，昴流的身体重重弹跳了一下。

“要开始了哦，昴流君。”

粘满润滑液的指尖慢慢开拓着他最紧窄的部分，昴流深深呼气，吸气，尽量放松自己因为疼痛而紧绷的肌肉。记忆中黑暗的隐蔽不在，现在处于阳光下的一切都令他感到铺天盖地的羞耻感，仿佛他是第一次与这个人做这些令人难以启齿的事情似的。星史郎的吻适时地来到他的耳畔，轻声说着安抚的话语，他在这样低沉的声音中闭上眼，感到七彩的光斑在眼前跳动，那疼痛渐渐消散，当男人弯曲某个指节的时候，他的身体猛地震颤了一下。

啊，这个人对他的身体早已无比熟悉。这样的想法突兀地冲入脑海。

然而还不等他找回思绪，男人就增加了手指，以不轻不重的力道反复刺激着某一点，那突发的震颤变成了持续的痉挛，快感再次涌上，带着比前一次还要强烈的力度和速度，他的某个部分再次挺立起来，而后面开始分泌的液体让那里发出令人羞耻的啧啧水声。

“啊...已经...”

他含混不清地呢喃着，双手不知何时已被男人捉住，让他无法碰触到那个急需得到抚慰的部分。快感还在累积，这样的刺激让他的双腿开始无意识地乱蹬，有前液慢慢从尖端低落，他控制不住地开始胡乱摇头。

“星史郎先生...求你...”

他终于开始难耐地小声啜泣，男人的耐心一向让他感到可怕。

“我说过，要惩罚...啊，不是，是要奖励昴流君的哦。所以..."

男人的指节再次弯曲，触碰到他体内另一个部位，年轻人的整具身体在床上猛地弹起来，无声惊叫着，生理性的泪水从眼角滑落，被人从他泛着红色的眼角温柔地拭去。

然后手指被抽出，有灼热的部分顶了进来，又烫又硬，被撕裂的痛楚让他一瞬间紧紧扯住了床单。

停顿了一会儿之后，男人开始轻轻地动了起来，被从身后拥住的昴流听见自己耳侧那人逐渐变得急促粗重的呼吸，心中涌起陌生的情热，他翻手握住男人的前臂，再次试图放松自己配合对方。

仿佛感受到了他的心情，男人技巧娴熟地冲撞着他体内的腺体，两只有力的手臂环绕住他的身体，仍牢牢捉住他的手腕。昴流感到自己全身的肌肉变得越来越紧绷，逐渐增加的快感将疼痛冲刷殆尽，剩下的灼热仿佛点燃了他的身体，某个未得到抚慰的部分不受控制地弹跳着，吐出清澈的前液。

“不行...我快要....”

他已无法组织自己的语言，那炫目的白光在眼前越来越近地涌动，就要炸裂开来。

“昴流君，我们一起...”

简单的话语，却让他无法拒绝，他感到身后的男人也失去了稳定了节奏，动作越来越凶猛激烈，他决定更彻底地放松自己，让男人进入到更深的地方，同时眼前一阵阵地发黑。

反复徘徊在边缘的感觉并不好受，就像一个被灭顶海水淹没的人，强撑着用肺部仅剩的一口气勉强呼吸——但他愿意勉强自己，如果这一切是按照星史郎先生的希望的话……

在昴流觉得自己的意识逐渐变得朦胧的时候，身后的男人猛地挺动了两下，带着烧灼温度的热流席卷了他，他也在瞬间释放了自己，那高潮久久不退，星史郎用手轻轻抚摸着他的前端，帮他把剩余的液体一点点排出，直到他喘息着，精疲力尽地倒在那人怀里，目光涣散，浑身颤抖不已，腰酸得抬不起来，身体里还不时传来酥麻的感觉，

然后男人低头，他的吻轻柔地落在年轻人的额角和眼睛上，昴流忍不住闭上眼睛，在男人泛着薄汗的胸膛上蹭了蹭。

“早饭，是绿豆饭团吧？”

他和他的手指缠绕在一起，指尖轻轻用力捏进对方的掌心。

“就交给我吧，昴流君。”

【Fin】


End file.
